girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-09-21 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- How handy to have a long term resident of the Corbettites right there with you. However, having been locked in a isolation cell for all that time, the Beast may not know much. Xelvonar (talk) 00:59, September 22, 2015 (UTC) This is beginning to feel like we're seeing the future side of a time loop, where someone saw what was going to happen, landed in the past, and started building all the sparky nonsense they thought might help. (I'm sure that's been guessed before, but I'm just starting to see it now, so *shrug*) Radhil (talk) 01:39, September 22, 2015 (UTC) : Until disproven, it's my working assumption that in his old age, Tarvek is going to go back in time and be Van Rijn. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:08, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :: Actually, my first thought, and reinforced looking at the discussion below about the lamp (hadn't thought of that), was Barry. Radhil (talk) 22:30, September 22, 2015 (UTC) What the heck is the Beast up to? And where did it get a no. 2 pencil? -- William Ansley (talk) 02:52, September 22, 2015 (UTC) : Mini-Castle is participating in Beastie's drafting endeavour too, from the looks of it. I'm sure it'll be beneficial to Agatha on account of classic Heterodyne Monster Undying Loyalty. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:20, September 22, 2015 (UTC) : (Entering pedantic mode.) How do you know is is a #2? I don't see a number on it. Argadi (talk) 09:54, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :: Of course I don't know that it is a No. 2 pencil, although it does look like one. But, having gone to school in the US, where we always had to "make sure we had a No. 2 pencil to fill in the bubbles on the answer sheet," it just seemed funnier to me to be unjustifiably specific. I am aware that outside the US these are usually called HB pencils. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:15, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: To me, it appears that the two tiny intellects are working out the roots of a quadratic equation. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 16:38, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Also... Random connection guess: "Castle where the sun never set" = " "? --MadCat221 (talk) 05:26, September 22, 2015 (UTC) : Very good! I'd forgot about that line. Argadi (talk) 09:54, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Another connection: The "Chronometric Lantern" reminds me of . And think of the chapter "The Students Notice Something Odd", where every time the Heterodyne Lamp powers on: Maybe they make short jumps through time. --JägerFrog (talk) 08:31, September 22, 2015 (UTC) : That's an interesting thought. (But I don't think the jumps in time happen. Gil used it to .) Argadi (talk) 09:54, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think that's the very same Lamp. It's a Heterodyne gadget, not a Van Rijn gadget. It was very definitely figured out to be an invisibility lamp as Theo, Slepnir, and Gil discuss after they extricate him. Sound still passes through it, as those outside can still hear people talking inside. --MadCat221 (talk) 16:28, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmmmmm. I was searching for "Heterodyne Lamp" to find the specific page I recall where someone inside the lamp's sphere of invisibility could be heard outside it, and this turned up as the first hit (with "Heterodyne Device" as the second): http://girlgenius.wikia.com/wiki/Lamp_that_summoned_the_night Hmm hmm hmmmmmmmmmmmm.... Also, I was originally looking for. --MadCat221 (talk) 16:33, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: I just updated the page for the Lamp that summoned the night with more text and some links that make it a wee bit more useful. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:11, September 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Quite prudent, because the context of all that makes it seem more than a little likely that they are related: A fortress where the sun never sets, talking about a time lamp, and then that previous mention of a "lamp that summoned the night" in a Storm King fairy tale. Something smells chronometrically fishy. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:06, September 23, 2015 (UTC) There is a Tuesday advertising Steamposium Seattle. Argadi (talk) 23:40, September 22, 2015 (UTC)